Nevermore
"Nevermore" is the 26th and final episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 72nd of the overall series. It debuted on August 27, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 24th and 25th episodes, "Into the Breach" and "Overwhelmed". Logline In the season finale episode, things come full circle as the team and the Outsiders return to Markovia for the final confrontation. Synopsis Jefferson Pierce shows up at Oracle's doorstep. Oracle remarks that she expected him two minutes ago. Jeff asks for details on the situation in Markovia. Oracle explains that since Lex Luthor has had the Justice League sidelined over this issue they all know that a win by the Outsiders will help the Leagues cause. Black Canary and Red Tornado are observing an online post of Lex Luthor as his trending support is increasing. Oracle then explains to Jeff that the Outsiders are going to sneak into Markovia with Bio-Ship's camouflage. Miss Martian is leading Gamma Squad to prevent Simon Ecks from killing those who are loyal to King Gregor Markov. Meanwhile, Beta Squad will travel through the Zeta-Tube into the middle of Markovburg to backup Alpha Squad who will take the fight to Baron Bedlam. In Gotham, Jeff asks Oracle what she is not telling him. Lex Luthor and Deathstroke are meeting with other members of the Light through their monitors. Lex assures the group that they are tracking the Outsiders and that everything is going according to plan. He explains that after the Outsiders fail, it will prove to the world that he was right and that all super-powered beings should be registered worldwide. He even mentions that his own team of Infinity, Inc. will be the first to sign up once the job is done while the Light fills its ranks with Meta-Human's under their control. Vandal Savage asks how they can assure today's debacle. Lex and Deathstroke admit that in the process that Terra's cover will most likely be blown, but they believe that the outcome is worth the sacrifice. Lex then asks if there is any objection before telling Deathstroke to proceed. Deathstroke contacts Terra and orders her to kill Beast Boy once they give the signal. Inside the Palace, Baron Bedlam is talking on the phone when a Boom tube opens. Beta Squad, consisting of Superboy, Nightwing, Tigress, Forager, and Halo jump through. Bedlam recognizes them and runs off. The group charges at Bedlam when Count Vertigo suddenly appears and uses his sonic powers to bring them to their knees. In the hallway, another boom tube opens to bring in Alpha Squad, consisting of Beast Boy, Terra, Geo-Force, and Cyborg. Terra uses her power to drag Bedlam closer towards them. Bedlam slaps her away. Enraged, Geo-Force rams into Bedlam. The two smash through a window and out into the courtyard. Pete Danbury is outside with a camera and begins video taping the fight. In Gotham, Oracle and Jeff watch Danbury's live video of the fight. Jeff calls up Cyborg and informs him that he is giving him a new mission. Geo-Force and Terra take on Bedlam. Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and rapidly punches Bedlam. Bedlam stops him and breaks him arm. Geo-Force calls Cyborg to help Beast Boy, as he surrounds Bedlam in a pool of magma. Terra raises the platform that Bedlam is standing on and brings it down on him. Outside the Palace, El Dorado and Wonder Girl are finishing up arresting Simon Ecks and his group. Miss Martian contacts Nightwing to inform him that their duty is finished. In the Palace, Nightwing throws his nightstick and knocks Count Vertigo out. He sends Halo and Tigress to assist Alpha Squad. In the Batcave, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman are watching the battle through Danbury's video. They are then joined by Green Arrow, Spoiler, Arrowette, and Orphan. Geo-Force melts the ground until he has Bedlam trapped. He begins to hit him several times for his crimes until Bedlam surrenders. Geo-Force contemplates this and believes surrender is too easy. He is about to take another strike when Beast Boy stops him. Deathstroke speaks into Terra's earpiece, telling her that Bedlam is the cause of all her family's misery. Kill Beast Boy now and nothing can stop Geo-Force from ending Bedlam once in for all. Terra raises a piece of the ground and slowly lifts it over Beast Boy's head. Both Beast Boy and Geo-Force are taken aback by Terra's action. Before Terra can make another move, Tigress interrupts, telling Terra that she doesn't have to listen to Deathstroke. In Metropolis, both Lex and Deathstroke are blindsided by Tigress's comment. Tigress explains to Terra that they have known since before they rescued her that she was working for the Light. While Batman was spying on the League of Shadows, a while back, he could read Deathstroke's micro-expressions and tell that he was lying when he said that Terra washed out of the League. Terra asks why didn't they turn her in if they already knew. Tigress says that they wanted to give Terra a choice. Deathstroke tells Terra not to listen to her. Terra thinks back on all the times that the Team was there for her, loved her, and gave her a home. Finally, Terra throws her boulder aside and takes Deathstroke's earpiece off. She embraces Tigress. Cyborg picks up the earpiece and activates his cybernetic powers. Deathstroke explains to Lex that he didn't know that Batman saw him unmasked. Suddenly a hologram of Black Lightning appears in front of them. Lightning is glad to see that they have finally caught Secretary Lex Luthor red handed. Geo-Force screams at everyone for not telling him that they knew that his sister was conspiring with the enemy. Zviad Baazovi appears and he calls to the people of Markovia, telling them that their prince has returned. Suddenly, Baron Bedlam breaks free of his bindings and flees. Zviad tells Geo-Force that he can't let Bedlam escape. Geo-Force melts the ground, trapping Bedlam, again. Bedlam screams that he will never stop, so long as he is still breathing. Geo-Force states that he believes his uncle. Everyone watches in horror as Geo-Force turns his arm into magma and shoves it down Bedlam's throat. Zviad shouts to the people that the false King is dead and that Brion has assumed the throne. The crowd cheers in approval for King Brion. Gregor Markov helplessly watches the video feed from his hotel room. Geo-Force smiles as the crowd chants his name but is surprised to see that the rest of the Outsiders, the Team, and Halo are not enthused at all. Geo-Force defends his actions, saying that he executed a criminal while they allowed Terra, a murderer, to walk free. Terra shamefully admits that she did have a choice when she killed Jaqqar Marlo, and it was the wrong one. She suggests that both she and Geo-Force turn themselves in. Geo-Force disagrees, gesturing to the crowd chanting his name. He accuses Terra of being an assassin while he is a hero. Zviad agrees, saying that Kings make hard decisions for the sake of their people, decisions that King Gregor was too weak to make. He claims that Markovia need King Brion. Terra argues that Brion can't betray Gregor. Geo-Force states that the crown should have always been his. He offers Terra forgiveness if she supports his rule. Terra refuses. Geo-Force then offers Halo to be his Queen. Halo breaks down and cries in Tigress's arms. Geo-Force then orders Nightwing to get his Team out of Markovia immediately. At the Hub, Halo continues to sob in Forager's arms as Garfield consoles Tara. The rest of the Team are silent in the kitchen. Deathstroke deems the operation a failure. Luthor argues that things couldn't have gone better. He believes that he now has enough evidence to convince the world to start registering and regulating heroes. Later at the United Nations in New York, Black Lightning presents his evidence that Lex Luthor has defied U.N. regulations. Luthor just smiles. The next day, Luthor makes his statement, calling Black Lightning's accusations fake news. Superboy suddenly appears with Superman by his side. He interrupts Luthor, taking the mic from him and exposing to the world that he is a specimen, from Luthor's Project Cadmus, who carries both Luthor's and Superman's DNA. Dubbilex, Kraig, and other members of the city watch Superboy's announcement with glee. Despite Superman assuring the people that Superboy can be trusted, Superboy offers them to test his blood. Ambassador Garth calls for an immediate vote of no confidence in Secretary-General Lex Luthor. Dick and Barbara watch Tod Donner's news program, stating that Lex Luthor has been forced to resign from the United Nations. Barbara mentions that Ambassador Troia is the leading candidate to replace him, also the Outsiders and the League are trending positively on social media. As a result her father even restored the Bat-signal. Tod Donner begins talking about a new story: after her trial, Tara Markov has been released into the custody of her brother, the exiled King Gregor Markov. As part of her probation, she is assign to continue her services with the Outsiders. King Brion Markov refuses to see "her". Zviad admits that the woman has made mistakes but everyone deserves a second chance. Finally, Brion agrees. Zviad invites Helga Jace into the throne room, and she smiles at Brion. The Light is in a meeting. Aside from Lex Luthor's legal issues, everything else seems to be going their way, indicating that they now control Markovia through the "Puppet King" Brion, thanks to their newest Light member: Zviad Baazovi. Vandal Savage takes a moment to update the Light on his partnership with Darkseid, saying that the two of them were able to find common ground and renew it. But since Darkseid is still after the Anti-Life Equation, Savage warns the other members of the Light that they must keep an eye on Halo. The Justice League, the Team, Outsiders and Batman's team are all gathered in the main hall with Batman and Nightwing standing at the front. Whoever was not able to be present at the meeting is communicating through the monitors. Nightwing is satisfied with the turnout, but admits that the one person he really needed is not accounted for. At that moment, Black Lightning arrives through the Zeta-Tube. Once everyone has settled down, Nightwing speaks up, confessing that he and other leaders had been secretly running task force against the Light but kept everyone else in the dark to protect them. Aquaman admits that they now know that what they did was wrong and, as a result, feels that he is no longer worthy to co-lead the League and announces his resignation. Wonder Woman steps down as well. Miss Martian also announces that she is stepping down as leader of the Team. Nightwing explains that the new leader of the League needs to be someone who has constantly acted as the conscience and suggests that they nominate Black Lightning. Wonder Woman seconds the nomination. All current members of the League shout in agreement. Black Lightning is surprised by this, claiming that he doesn't want the position. Superboy admits that they need him to take it. Black Lightning turns to Batman, asking what he thinks. Batman sheepishly admits that he is not a current member. Black Lightning argues that if he accepts the position Batman needs to be in or out. No more middle-ground or scheming in the shadows. Batman agrees. Black Lightning gets up in front of everyone and announces that as long as he's leader, there will be no more secrets from each other. Conner and Megan are watching Tod Donner as he announces that the Outsiders are accepting new members Terra, Forager, and Superboy into their ranks. Megan hands Conner back her engagement ring, saying that if he can't trust her or truly forgive her, there's no point. Conner argues that he is hoping Megan trusts and forgive him, admitting that he crossed a line by bringing up old wounds. He explains that he can't imagine his life without her and if she will still have him, and Megan interrupts him with a kiss. Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and El Dorado are in attendance as Wendy Jones has her Inhibitor collar removed. She smiles at El Dorado. In the locker rooms at the high school, Ron Evers is picking on Cisco Ramon again, and this time, Victor stands up for Cisco. Forager reveals his true form to his class at Happy Harbor High School. Everyone applauds except for Violet, who is deep in thought. King Brion is deep in thought as the Infinity, Inc. members kneel to him. Black Lightning stands by the window, looking down on the Earth from above. At Bibbo's Diner, the heroes are hosting a private party with friends and family. Megan feeds Conner a piece of pie as a blond waitress comes by to refill her coffee. The mysterious waitress bears a ring on her hand with an L-shaped insignia. Title The title refers to Edgar Allan Poe's poem "The Raven", which Black Lightning quotes when he hacks the Light's channel. It is an older word for "Never again"; it ties with Black Lightning's proclamation of never again repeating the same mistakes and keep secrets from each other, and Terra's decision to turn her back on Deathstroke. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force/Brion Markov |- | colspan="2" | Tod Donner |- | colspan="2" | Green Lantern |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | David Kaye | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | colspan="2" | Elongated Man |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Zviad Baazovi |- | colspan="2" | Garth |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian/Megan Morse |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Baron Bedlam/Frederick Delamb |- | colspan="2" | Conner Kent/Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Barbara Gordon |- | class="VA" | Tara Strong | colspan="2" | Terra |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Fred Tatasciore | colspan="2" | Deathstroke |- | colspan="2" | Metamorpho |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Nikolas Stofka |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Amistad |- | colspan="3" | Atom |- | colspan="3" | Arrowette |- | colspan="3" | Benny |- | colspan="3" | Bibbo Bibbowski |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Cassandra Savage |- | colspan="3" | Cisco Ramon |- | colspan="3" | Count Vertigo |- | colspan="3" | Cyborg |- | colspan="3" | Darkseid |- | colspan="3" | Desaad |- | colspan="3" | Dubbilex |- | colspan="3" | Eddie Corliss |- | colspan="3" | El Dorado |- | colspan="3" | Erin |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Granny Goodness |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Halo |- | colspan="3" | Harper Row |- | colspan="3" | Helga Jace |- | colspan="3" | James Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Kaizen Gamorra |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Kraig |- | colspan="3" | Lady Shiva |- | colspan="3" | Lenore Parris |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Lobo |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- | colspan="3" | Orphan |- | colspan="3" | Pete Danbury |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Ron Evers |- | colspan="3" | Shazam |- | colspan="3" | Simon Ecks |- | colspan="3" | Spoiler |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="3" | Thirteen |- | colspan="3" | Trajectory |- | colspan="3" | Troia |- | colspan="3" | Ultra-Humanite |- | colspan="3" | Wendy Jones |- | colspan="3" | Wilhelm Peters |- | colspan="3" | Will Harper |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wyynde |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity * The 1K Wordsworth article that Black Canary and Red Tornado stare at quotes Lex Luthor saying "Good people on both sides", referring to the Markovian crown coup. Both the comment and event occurred in the previous episode. * Luthor reiterates his intention of enforcing superhero registration and regulation, first brought up in "Elder Wisdom". * Deathstroke remarks that Amanda Waller would love to put a brain implant on Batman, referring to her Task Force X introduced in "Leverage". * Superboy and Baron Bedlam tacitly acknowledge their last meeting in "Eminent Threat". * Geo-Force and Terra lash out at Baron Bedlam for having their parents killed in "Princes All". * Tigress tells Terra that they have known she was a mole since Batman’s mission on Santa Prisca in "Exceptional Human Beings". * Terra flashes back to several moments from past episodes: ** The time she and Brion were reunited in "True Heroes". ** Tigress showing her kindness, during a training session in "Early Warning". ** Pairing up with Artemis to go find Violet in "Quiet Conversations". ** Comforting Lian in "First Impression". * Terra owns up to willfully killing Jaqqar Marlo in "Rescue Op". * Geo-Force remembers the time in "Princes All" when he told himself that Markovia needed a king and a hero. * When Halo is being consoled by Forager after the Markovian aftermath, next to her is the picture of herself, Brion, Forager and Victor taken during Halloween night in "True Heroes". * Superboy reveals Lex Luthor's involvement in the creation of living weapons at Cadmus, which has been a secret since "Independence Day". * The lines that Superboy uses to introduce himself to the world are taken almost verbatim from "Fireworks". However, this time he includes the part about also having Luthor's DNA, which was uncovered in "Agendas". * Dubbilex, Kraig, Benny, and Erin rejoice at watching Superboy revealing himself to the world. Dubbilex had manifested this desire to Superboy in the previous episode. * Conner tells Megan he regrets dredging up old wounds, referring to their argument in "Terminus" when he reminded her about the time she tried to alter his memory. * Wendy Jones finally takes off her Inhibitor collar after wearing it since "Illusion of Control". * Cyborg stops Ron Evers from picking on Cisco Ramon. This also happened in "Exceptional Human Beings", but Victor turned a blind eye that time. Trivia * Number 16: ** The 1K Wordsworth article about Lex Luthor's stance on the Markovian crown coup has 1.6 million likes. ** The climax of this episode and its aftermath take place on [[February 16, 2019|February 16]]. ** Zviad Baazovi reminds Geo-Force that he is only 16 minutes younger than Gregor. ** The episode ends on February 28 at 16:16 EST. * End credits shot: Lobo's severed little finger on the grounds of Owings Mills turns into a miniature form of him that is promptly killed by Lobo, who casually tosses a cigar on the bloody mess. * Every shot in the final montage featuring de facto members of the Team, Outsiders and Justice League has timestamps with mirror hours. * The blond waitress serving Megan at Bibbo's Diner is wearing a Legion Flight Ring. * This episode is dedicated to the memory of Michel Lyman, an animation timer for the show. * This is the second episode with a post-credits scene. * This episode has the longest run time of all. Goofs Cultural references * Black Lightning opens his message to Deathstroke (and Lex Luthor) with "While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping." This is the third line from Poe's "The Raven". * Lex Luthor calls "fake news" to the accusations Black Lightning levied against him. This term was popularized by President Donald Trump when he used it to describe the negative press coverage of himself. * Likewise, Luthor's intention to change the international libel laws echoes Trump's announcement to have his administration "take a strong look at our country’s libel laws" in 2018, calling them "a sham and a disgrace". Questions Unanswered questions * What role does Halo have to play in the Light's campaign? * Who is the blond waitress working at Bibbo's Diner? Quotes References External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Jeremy Adams Category:Episodes written by Jim Krieg